Venganza
by ladyluna10
Summary: Cuando Ginny se entera de todo lo que los Dursley hicieron pasar a Harry decide tomar cartas en el asunto. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2016-2017" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años". Regalo para Lily Rosie Black.


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Aviso: Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2016-2017" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años".

N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo, Lily!

La verdad es que esta petición también llamó mucho la atención y no pude resistirme a esta pequeña venganza. Al igual que con el otro fic, espero que te guste y no haberte decepcionado.

¡Un beso enorme!

* * *

 **Venganza**

–No es para tanto, en serio…

Ginny tenía el corazón encogido y sentía que, en lugar de sangre, fuego recorría sus venas. ¿Cómo había podido tardar tanto en enterarse de aquello? Se suponía que Harry y ella se iban a casar en unos meses, ¿por qué diantres no se lo había contado antes?

–Venga, Ginny –insistió Harry, visiblemente incómodo–. Hemos venido aquí a pasar una buena noche. Cenar, tomar unas copas… No es nada. No tendrías que haberte enterado.

–¿Y por qué se supone que no, Harry? ¡Soy tu prometida!

–Son cosas del pasado –negó con la cabeza y se volvió hacia su hermano y su cuñada, que también parecían en estado de shock–. ¿Vosotros lo sabíais?

–Sabíamos algo –murmuró Hermione–, pero tanto… Harry, debiste decírnoslo mucho antes.

–No habríais podido hacer nada y mirad cómo os habéis puesto –él negó con la cabeza–. En serio, olvidémonos de todo y pasémoslo bien simplemente. El pasado es pasado y yo ya no les guardo ningún tipo de rencor a los Dursley.

–¡¿Que no se lo guardas?! –Medio restaurante se giró para mirar a Ginny, pero a ella le dio igual y siguió gritando–. ¡Harry, te maltrataban!

–Baja la voz…

–¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Harry Potter! –Insistió–. ¡No puedo creerlo de verdad!

–Harry, entiéndenos –tomó de nuevo la palabra Hermione–. Acabamos de enterarnos de que, cuando eras pequeño, no te daban de comer durante días y tenías que apañártelas como podías, ¿cómo quieres que reaccionemos?

–Venga, Hermione, sobreviví bastante bien y aprendí a cocinar –se encogió de hombros–. Todos adoráis mi beicon.

–Tío –Ron por fin fue capaz de hablar. Le dedicó una mirada preocupada y negó con la cabeza–. Ni por todo el beicon del mundo eso merece la pena. Sabía que te trataban mal y que te encerraban, pero lo de la comida…

–¿Qué más hacían? –Volvió a insistir la pelirroja–. Vamos, sé que esto no se queda aquí. ¿Qué más pasaba?

–Bueno, lo que ya sabéis. Me encerraban, vivía en el armario, me daban la ropa usada de mi primo, no tenía regalos y tenía que limpiar la casa y mantenerla en orden –murmuró–. Cuando venían visitas, tenía que esconderme en el armario, con todas las luces apagadas y en silencio hasta que, quien fuera, se marchara. E insultaban continuamente a mis padres.

–Si ellos estuvieran aquí…

–No habría pasado esto, Ginny, pero no están así que lo mejor será simplemente cambiar de tema, ¿de acuerdo?

–No, claro que no. No puedo imaginarme lo duro que tuvo que ser para ti no sentirte querido y ser el criado de la casa. ¿Por qué no hicieron nada?

–Por la protección –dijo–. Además, con el paso de los años me fui acostumbrando. Cuando era pequeño no entendía por qué abrazaban a Dudley y le daban todo lo que querían y a mí me trataban así, pero poco a poco fui aprendiendo que ocupábamos posiciones distintas dentro de la casa y me acostumbré.

La chica negó con la cabeza y apretó el puño. Estaba furiosa y quería vengarse como fuera. Necesitaba que esa gente pagara, no podía creerse que los hubieran dejado marcharse sin más, no podía creerse que Harry no les guardara ningún rencor después de todo lo que le habían hecho. Ella había sido pobre, pero siempre había vivido rodeada de cariño y amor. Se había sentido querida, sentía que la Madriguera era su hogar. No era capaz de imaginarse lo duro que debía ser sentir que no encajabas en ningún sitio y que, el lugar que se suponía debía ser tu refugio, era la peor de tus pesadillas.

Hermione por su parte estaba cabizbaja y miles de pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente. ¿Cómo no había podido darse cuenta antes? ¡Era tan evidente! Ahora entendía muchas cosas, sentía que todo encajaba en su cabeza y se sentía la peor mejor amiga del mundo. ¡Tendría que haberlo descubierto todo en su debido momento! ¿Y ahora qué se suponía que debía hacer? Simplemente, se levantó y abrazó a Harry con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de transmitirle lo mucho que le quería, intentando devolverle parte de ese amor que había perdido cuando era niño. Intercambió una rápida mirada con Ron y él asintió. Entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía la castaña porque él estaba igual. Siempre había sabido que la vida de Harry era dura, pero jamás se imaginó que las cosas habían llegado a aquel extremo. ¿Qué clase de monstruos le hacen eso a un niño? Tenía que hacer algo, tomar cartas en el asunto y, por el brillo en los ojos de su hermana, sabía que Ginny ya tenía un plan.

* * *

–Venga, vamos, con mucho cuidado.

Ginny los guiaba con sigilo hacia la casa que ocupaban los Dursley. Al principio habían pensado vengarse solo los tres, pero poco a poco se había ido enterando más gente y se habían unido a ellos todos los Weasley –incluyendo a Arthur y Molly que no podía creerse que unos padres pudieran actuar así con otro niño, mucho menos con su sobrino–, algunos compañeros y amigos como Neville, Luna, Seamus o Dean, Hagrid e, incluso, la mismísima McGonagall –que no paraba de mascullar que siempre había tenido razón y Harry habría estado mejor en cualquier otro lugar–.

–Ya sabéis cuál es el plan –murmuró la pelirroja cuando llegaron a la puerta–. Cada uno conoce su posición y sabe lo que tiene que hacer así que sed rápidos y tened mucho cuidado. ¡Vamos!

Los demás asintieron y todos se separaron. Estaban dispuestos a hacer aquello, no solo por Harry, sino también por James y Lily –a los que aquello les habría horrorizado y que debían estar retorciéndose allá donde estuvieran– y por Sirius y Remus –quienes se habrían lamentado por no haber podido criarlo y darle todo el amor que se merecía–. Se colaron en la casa y cada uno se encargó de su tarea.

Los Dursleys iban a divertirse mucho cuando se levantaran.

* * *

Petunia no podía creerse aquello cuando abrió los ojos. Su dormitorio estaba lleno de excrementos gigantes y malolientes. ¿Cómo había llegado eso allí? ¿Y de qué narices era? Se cubrió el rostro y despertó rápidamente a Vernon, que comenzó a maldecir y salió al pasillo con paso apresurado. Pero, nada más salir a este, comenzaron a salir polvos de todos lados y su tamaño fue disminuyendo hasta que se convirtió en un enanito.

–¡Socorro! –Gritó–. ¡Petunia!

La mujer lo cogió y lo apoyó sobre la palma de su mano. Y justo entonces cayó sobre ellos un líquido viscoso y asqueroso.

–¡Mamá! –Dudley se levantó y corrió hacia ellos. Le había vuelto a crecer la cola de cerdo y, además, esta vez venía acompañada de un bonito morro a juego.

–¡Mi pequeño!

Petunia sentía que iba a romper a llorar en cualquier momento, ¿pero qué habían hecho ellos para merecerse todo aquello?

Los tres bajaron, con cuidado ya que las escaleras habían comenzando a moverse y la baranda había desaparecido, por lo que estuvieron a punto de caerse varias veces. Por suerte, consiguieron llegar a la planta baja y, tras atravesar el destrozado salón –parecía que habían soltado un león que había rasgado todo a su paso–, entraron en la cocina. La mujer dejó a su esposo sobre la mesa y su hijo se sentó. Abrió entonces la nevera para coger un poco de leche para el té y ahogó un grito. Estaba completamente vacía.

–Pero, ¿qué es todo esto? –Murmuró.

–Magia –contestó Vernon–. Nunca trae nada bueno.

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos. Esperaba que fuera no hubiera más sorpresas.

No podía ni imaginarse en ese momento que, en lugar de coche, tendrían un patinete y que en la fachada, con letras gigantes, todos podrían leer la palabra que mejor les definía: maltratadores.


End file.
